falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
RECampLC01Fred01.txt
RECampLC01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00190554 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{You just executed someone you loathed. / Stern}'' Good riddance, synth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{You just executed someone you loathed. / Stern}'' Good riddance. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00190587 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Seething. You've found out someone you thought was a friend may actually be a spy for an organization you hate. / Angry}'' No. We need to find what it relayed back to its masters. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Seething. You've found out someone you thought was a friend may actually be a spy for an organization you hate. / Angry}'' Quiet. You're annoying me, synth. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Seething. You've found out someone you thought was a friend may actually be a spy for an organization you hate. / Angry}'' The Institute planted this thing to watch us. They have to know they can't get away with that shit. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Seething. You've found out someone you thought was a friend may actually be a spy for an organization you hate. / Angry}'' You ain't gonna rat us out to the Institute. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |scene= |srow=21 |topic=00192D22 |before=Angie: They got a point, Fred. He's had all the chances in the world to harm us... maybe, maybe we should just let him go. |response=''{You've decided you're not going to execute someone you suspect of being a Synth. You're torn. Give a decent pause after the word. / Concerned}'' I... |after=Fred: Alright. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019057A |before=Jules: Because I thought you were my friends! |response=''{Through gritted teeth. / Stern}'' I'd never be friends with a damn synth. |after=Jules: You already were friends with a synth! Now, please. Just, just let me go! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019056A |before=Fred: Alright. |response=''{Angry but resigned. You're letting someone go you suspect is a spy. / Irritated}'' But if I ever see you again, I'm putting one right between your eyes. |after=Jules: Oh my god. Oh thank you. Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019054D |trow=2 |before=Fred: I... |response=''{You've decided you're not going to execute someone. / Neutral}'' Alright. |after=Fred: But if I ever see you again, I'm putting one right between your eyes. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Fred: I... |response=''{You've decided you're not going to execute someone. / Stern}'' Fine. |after=Fred: But if I ever see you again, I'm putting one right between your eyes. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00190586 |before= |response=''{Someone just approached you while you're about to kill someone who betrayed you. / Stern}'' Don't come any closer, friend. This doesn't concern you. |after=Jules: Please. Help! They're going to kill me! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190584 |before=Jules: Please. Help! They're going to kill me! |response=''{Angry}'' Shut up! |after=Player Default: Look, I'm sure we can work this out. No one has to die. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190583 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Look, I'm sure we can work this out. No one has to die. |response=''{You're afraid of the consequences of possibly letting a man you've taken hostage go. / Stern}'' Fat chance. This synth's been watching us for weeks. Knows everything about us. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{You're afraid of the consequences of possibly letting a man you've taken hostage go. / Stern}'' We let this thing go, how long before it comes back with its Institute buddies to put us down? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{You're afraid of the consequences of possibly letting a man you've taken hostage go. / Stern}'' Why the hell would we risk that? |after=Player Default: You need to let him go. Think about it. If he meant to hurt you, wouldn't he have done it already? |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00190582 |before=Player Default: You're not killing anyone. |response=''{You're about to attack someone. / Angry}'' Says you. |after=Jules: Please! Don't go! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00190580 |before=Player Default: What's going on here? |response=''{Angry}'' This thing's a synth. That's what. We've been traveling with it for weeks. |after=Fred: But then today he finally let slip that he's an Institute errand boy! The whole fucking time. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00190577 |before=Jules: Please! Don't go! |response=''{You're about to kill someone. / Angry}'' That's enough! |after=Fred: But then today he finally let slip that he's an Institute errand boy! The whole fucking time. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190576 |before=Fred: That's enough! |response=''{Angry}'' But then today he finally let slip that he's an Institute errand boy! The whole fucking time. |after=Jules: Because I thought you were my friends! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190575 |before=Jules: You already were friends with a synth! Now, please. Just, just let me go! |response=''{Angry}'' You think I'm stupid? You're just gonna run off and get your Institute buddies to come put us down. That ain't happening, pal. |after=Jules: I'm not with the Institute. I ran away! I just need to get to Bunker Hill. Then I swear, I will never bother you again. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190573 |before=Player Default: You need to let him go. Think about it. If he meant to hurt you, wouldn't he have done it already? |response=''{Angry}'' Maybe he's just bidding his time. I don't know and I don't care. But this thing is not walking away from here. |after=Player Default: You need to let him go. Think about it. If he meant to hurt you, wouldn't he have done it already? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190572 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If you don't let him go, I'll kill you both myself. |response=''{Someone just threatened to kill you. You're giving in to their demands. / Stern}'' Jesus. You're serious... |after=Fred: Alright. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: If you don't let him go, I'll kill you both myself. |response=''{Someone just threatened to kill you. You plan on killing them first. / Stern}'' Like hell you will. |after=Angie: They got a point, Fred. He's had all the chances in the world to harm us... maybe, maybe we should just let him go. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=00190570 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If he was with the Institute, don't you think killing him would just make them madder? Let him go. It's safer that way. |response=''{Initially angry, but then scared that you almost made a really bad decision. / Concerned}'' I... Jesus. You're right. |after=Fred: Alright. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: If he was with the Institute, don't you think killing him would just make them madder? Let him go. It's safer that way. |response=''{Angry}'' That's a risk I'm willin' to take if it means one less synth in the world. |after=Player Default: You need to let him go. Think about it. If he meant to hurt you, wouldn't he have done it already? |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=00190568 |before=Jules: Oh my god. Oh thank you. Thank you. |response=''{Angry but resigned to letting someone go who you suspect is a spy. / Irritated}'' Just get the hell out of here. |after=Jules: What?! No! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00192D1E |before= |response=''{Someone just released your prisoner. / Angry}'' What the hell?! |after=Angie: God dammit. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files